


Ribbon and Satin

by 1judy2michael3



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Gags, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Light Bondage, Mild non-con, Non-Consensual Bondage, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1judy2michael3/pseuds/1judy2michael3
Summary: [Elsanna] If Anna never took any gloves, how differently would the coronation party have turned out? Gloves on Elsa means no magic revealed. With no reason to escape the kingdom, Elsa instead chooses to run to her bedroom, but Anna has other plans for her.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91
Collections: The Elsanna Collection





	Ribbon and Satin

**Author's Note:**

> I have been long overdue for writing another fic, you guys! Thanks so much for the support on my last one, if you've read it. This one will be based off another drawing, which I'll link in some notes at the bottom.
> 
> Rape/Non-con warning just in case, but Elsa does consent later.

"I said, ENOUGH!"

Elsa's scream was unlike anything I had ever heard before. Granted, we never really spoke in the first place, but it was still loud enough to make me stop in my tracks. The other guests at the coronation party stared at her with the same dumb-founded look I had, what else could we do?

Elsa kept to herself on an almost daily basis, always so quiet in speech during the rare moments that she would speak to me. So of course, when she turned to face me, her anger scrawled all over her face, I melted into my shoes a little. After a long two seconds of silence, she threw open the ballroom doors and ran. I mean, what did I expect? All my life, she's run away from me! And now, she's doing it in front of all the city. 

Heart racing, I chased after her, the doors wide open. "Elsa!" I screamed, but she didn't stop. "Wait, please!" My voice came at a beg, but the only thing she responded with was the quick tapping of her shoes as she flew up the spiral staircase. _Damn, she can run! How is that so, when all she does is study and write!?_

"Enough, Anna! Just leave me alone!" She panicked, her pace quickening even more. I struggled to keep up with her, and we eventually reached the top of the stairwell.

It led to the most familiar hallway in the castle. _Our hallway._ I had lived my whole life in these walls, but the place I spent most of my time was the second door to the right. Her bedroom door.

"Elsa!" I cried again. I knew that once she had that door open, it would be the last I saw of her. And so, I kicked my legs into action, and boosted myself even faster than before. My lungs would surely pay the price for this later, but it's worth it.

Elsa glanced back at me, like a newborn fawn in pursuit. Waves of purple fabric trailed her, and before I knew it, she was reaching for her doorknob.

She fumbled with it for a second, muttering curses for the mechanism to free the hunk of wood, before I finally managed to reach her. She opened the door hastily, but I was faster. I slammed it shut, and immediately went for her wrists. "Stop! You... will... listen... to… me!" I growled.

Her face contorted into one far nastier than mine, and it scared me a little. "Let go of me. Right. Now." She seethed.

Despite her scary face, I held my grip tight, my stance firm. I pushed her against the door, unwilling to back away... At least not until she could explain herself. 

"I will not! Gods, Elsa! Do you know how much you hurt me?" I screamed. "Don't give me that look! You left me! For thirteen years." 

She opened her mouth to yell something back, but I pulled my hand over her mouth, stifling any argument she might've had. "No. No talking out of you, do you hear me? Not until you listen to what I have to say.

"Elsa, you were gone for a really long time. Tonight has been great and all, but seriously? What will happen when tomorrow comes? Will it always be like this?"

I uncovered her mouth and placed my hand back on her. She clenched her teeth together, "You don't understand. You don't have to live with a… a..."

"A what? A sister who actually _wants_ to be there?" I interrupted.

"You wanted answers, did you not?"

"Of course I do!" I yelled angrily. "I'll never get them from you at this rate though. Stuttering like a babe learning English, you little-"

"A curse! A curse, you bumbling idiot!" She spat out.

There was a momentary silence as I rendered what she had just said. What was that word she used? 'Curse?'

"What the hell kind of 'curse' are you talking about, Elsa?" I shot, growing more impatient by the millisecond.

"I can't say," she growled. I rolled my eyes. Well that certainly helps. "Let me go."

I only tightened my grip around her wrists, earning a strained grunt from her. "That doesn't answer my question... Not in the slightest," I added bitterly. "Why do this? Why shut me out for so long? And you can't even say why?"

"No, Anna. I can't. It's none of your business anyway..." She muttered, looking away from me.

Okay, now that one riled me up a little. "None of my business!?" I bellowed. "I was the one subjected to your silent treatment in the first place!"

I pressed her against the wall, disabling her ability to move. She let out another strained groan as I held her body down, before speaking, "Nngh! No, Anna! This is only between me, mother, and father."

I rolled my eyes. "Gods, Elsa. I'm surprised I really have to say this, but mother and father aren't around anymore. You don't have to hide anything."

She responded with nothing, completely disregarding what I had said. It made me mad, but I held my tongue for just a second longer.

"I'm going to get out of this." She said as-a-matter-of-factly. Gods, she has a lot of nerve.

"Not without filling me in, you're not."

"I don't need to hear this."

"Uh huh? And just what are you going to do? You might as well explain yourself, Elsa."

It happened in the blink of an eye. I felt a sudden cold on my back, like ice. 

"What the-" I winced. I slackened my grip on the Queen, and she pushed me away. I stumbled backwards, but I managed to balance myself and turned back to her, repressed emotion flowing freer than before.

She made for her door once again, but I quickly reached down and pulled on her cape. She let out a gasp, hands out for the safety of her room, but I didn't let go. "Hey! ANNA!" She screamed. She fumbled with the clasp of her cape, but I was on her once again.

"N-no..!" She breathed as I held her up against the wall in a much more restrictive position than before.

"ANSWER ME!" I shouted. Her breath began to run wild, and her face reddened some.

"You're _so foolish_ , Anna! You can't know, and that is that!" She yelled. "So simple, and yet you push, and push, and push!"

"And you wanna know why I push so hard?" I retorted. "We are sisters, Elsa! And you pushed me away like I'm just another one of your chess pieces, you treat me like an object, you-!"

"SHUT UP!" She bellowed. "You don't know what I can do, I push you away to save yourself from me! I do it for you, Anna! And you say I treat you like an object, well, that is utter _hästskit._ "

I was stunned. She claims all this stuff about doing it for me... It sounds so legitimate, but she has no evidence behind it. She just wants me to believe she ignored me for years for my own good? Forget it! 

"Let me go," She sneered. I shook my head. 

"Let go!" She tried again, but I responded in the negative.

"You still haven't given me a reason to. You just want me to believe you did it all for me? In the name of what, Elsa?"

She began to shake, her voice trembled as she spoke to me in a low tone, "Anna. Unhand me right now. Or I'll hit you."

I snorted at that. "Really? You'll hit me? You claim to have done everything for me, and when I try to ask why you threaten to smack me one."

"I'm literally warning you-"

"Oh, you're _literally_ warning me? Well damn, Your Majesty, I wasn't going to stop, but now that you've _literally_ warned me– ACK!"

My head swept to the left in a very ungraceful manner. Someway, somehow, she pulled her hand free, and slapped me right across my cheek. I whimpered, bringing my hand to the warm spot on my face. She looked at me with a stunned face, as if not believing it herself. _Oh, how I'll make her regret this..._

I reached for her shoulder again, with the intention of shouting at her, but she moved at the last second. With my other hand still tight around her forearm, we did a little spin and she strafed under my arm. I managed to catch her with both arms, as we struggled.

She tried to move to her door, reaching out for the doorknob, but I was stronger. Yeah, maybe I spent more time outside, maybe I've climbed more trees than her. Still, the level of ease it took for me to push her away to the other side of the hallway surprised me.

We did a wild dance, shuffling further away from her door, as she scrambled to get past me. Then, she began pushing my shoulders, trying to push me away. We crashed onto a nearby cabinet, when I noticed a spool of ribbon conveniently sitting on its surface. Reaching out, I snatched the item and gripped Elsa's wrist.

Finally, I managed to push her against the wall opposite of her doorway, and she spotted the ribbon in my hand. Her eyes widened, realizing what I was about to do. Releasing its clasp, I began to unravel it around her wrist, and she began to whimper. "S-stop, Anna! No, I won't let you!"

Her protests were in vain though, as I huffed in response, fastening her wrists together. A savage move, I know. But a necessary one. At least, in the situation we were in right now. 

There was only one issue I was having. Something was in the way. I tore away her satin gloves, revealing her white skin underneath. She let out another pained whimper at the lost, staring at them on the floor.

The removal allowed me to pull the ribbon tighter, and she would just have to deal with not having her gloves this time around. She wore them all the time anyway. 

At last, I bound her arms together with multiple layers of ribbon, with little resistance from her. "Now..." I started, "You'll tell me everything." 

She looked down at her hands, then back to me. I saw wet tears stemming in her eyes as she began to cry. _Oh no._

"P-please! Anna, you can't know, and... And I'm sorry! I won't tell you. Please, just let me go!" She begged, but I didn't relent. _She left me for thirteen years, and she cries now, when I confront her? Where was she when our parents died? No, a little bit of tears won't stop me. Not anymore._

It was a grim thought, but it was one that I held without a doubt. "I won't go to bed tonight not having learned anything, Elsa," I told her.

She looked at me, her teary face now littered with frustration. "So you think tying me up will change my mind!? You're pathetic!"

I frowned at her. I didn't _want_ to tie her up, I really didn't. I love my sister, and I hated what was happening right now. I just value her so much, and I need to know.

With one finger up, I hushed her. She returned my earlier frown, the tears in her eyes shining from the nearby candlelight.

"Elsa. I'm really sorry that it came to this… But I really don't want you to run away this time," I spoke softly, trying to quell her whimpers. "Please… just talk to me!"

She brought her hands between us in an effort to block her face. "I can't."

I could only look at her in awe. Even after all that… Damn. Though irritated, I managed to keep calm.

Among my irritations, I also felt something I wasn't quite expecting. _Want._ Of course, I wanted Elsa to tell me everything, and I wanted her to come back into my life.

But when I looked at her, all vulnerable and trembling, I only wanted one thing. Is it weird, when I say I want to connect with my estranged sister in any way possible?

No, of course not! Sisters don't abandon each other for half their lives. But when I said in any way possible, I meant… in _any_ way.

So it was a surprise to both of us when I leaned in, eyes on her quivering lips, and I kissed her. I _kissed_ my sister on the mouth.

My sister who's responsible for my countless lonely nights, my sister who I should hate! But… the way her mouth felt on mine made me disregard any argument we might've had just seconds ago.

She was very sweet on me, an almost medicinal taste. But not the bitter kind that makes me cough, the natural herbal type, almost like flowers. 

She sputtered as I pulled away, looking at me with shock. "Puh! Y-you..! You…!"

I gave her a light smirk, not knowing what else to do. I bet if anyone were to come by right now, it would be a very strange sight to see. The queen all tied up against the princess. 

Even I thought it was a little weird. Her initial reaction quickly turned into fury, as her face contorted and she used her combined fists to push me away.

"Damn you!" She swore. For the second time tonight, I staggered away from her. She took the opportunity to sprint behind me and to her door yet again, but before she could even make it past me, I wrangled her away.

There was an even more intense struggle than before, but with her hands bound, she had little chance. "You're not going anywhere, Elsa!" I huffed.

She let out a few animalistic growls as we fought, and before I knew it, she sidestepped, and toppled to the floor. Even when falling over, she looked very elegant about it. She landed on her chest, letting out a gasp.

"Well, well. What have we here?" I taunted. Realizing the futility of her actions, she began to crawl away.

"S-stay away from me!" She cried out. 

"Elsa! This can all be avoided so easy. Just..! Just tell me!" I reassured. I thought it was funny, how far she was letting me take things, but to what extent would she hide her secrets from me?

She turned back to face me, her cheeks flaring a deep shade of pink. "You'll never know!"

I tapped my foot impatiently. Surely, we'd be at this all night. And I knew that as fact. When we had a door between us, no amount of begging, screaming, or apologizing would get so much as a word from her.

And I wanted that to change, and I want it to change right now. "If you don't tell me, I'll kiss you again," I threatened playfully, "I don't think you'll like that."

"You wouldn't," She breathed.

I put on a smug face. "Wanna see?"

I walked over to her, and she seized up protectively. Kneeling down, I cupped her chin with my hand, and smiled.

Her eyes were dotted with dried tears, but I saw them begin to water again as I licked my lips teasingly.

"Don't," She warned, but I didn't heed it. Instead, I pressed my lips against hers for a second time, feeling the warmth growing at the pit of my stomach.

Is it bad to admit I was enjoying this? I'm not a sadist, at least, I don't think I am! It was interesting though, having my older sister under me for once. The queen.

She whimpered when I pushed my tongue out to taste her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. She begrudgingly parted her lips, and I took advantage of it.

"A-anna!" She groaned through our tongue-tied embrace.

It was clear she wasn't enjoying this, but I gave her an easy way out, and she didn't take it. I liked it though. I was darkly amused, knowing that I was this close to her now, for the first time in forever.

Last time we'd so much as hugged each other must've been when I was… Five years old?

No, this should be nothing. A little kiss wouldn't hurt anyone, especially not the _glorious_ Queen Elsa.

Like all good things, the kiss eventually came to an end, and I looked my older sister in the eyes again as she panted unevenly.

"Stop it… right now," she sighed shakily.

Instead, I shook my head and studied her face. She was growing redder by the second, probably ashamed of what was going on right now. 

I smacked my lips in an effort to scare her, before muttering, "No. Even if you don't tell me a single thing, I won't let you go without having achieved anything."

She sneered at me again. "What else are you trying to achieve?"

I thought about it for a moment. What was the reason I'd kissed her? Was it to spite her? To simply feel more connected?

Or was it something… deeper? 

I ran my eyes across her back, where her hips curved beautifully past her waist. She stared at me as I looked, before facing away.

"Don't look at me that way," she muttered. Ignoring her, I reached out to touch her behind.

"F-ah! D-don't do that!" She said. I laughed softly but mercilessly, caressing her rear. It was amusing how she was reacting to this, and an idea popped into my mind.

"Elsa. I'm giving you one last chance; explain yourself, or I'm taking things further." I told her.

She looked at me, bemused. "Stop touching that. And what do you mean you'll 'take things further?'"

I grinned at her suggestively. "You know what I mean," I said, continuing my gentle strokes on her. "I'll… I'll do you."

Her eyes widened, and she shuddered as I finished my sentence. It certainly did nothing to ease her displeasure, but it only increased my own feelings. "You… you can't do that…" She huffed, "I won't let you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?" I piqued, before moving my hand further down her dress. She was stuck, prone on the floor, and unable to move. Nobody would come near this hallway, so there was nothing stopping me.

She gasped sharply as I slid my fingers down her butt, gliding over her legs, before grasping the hem of her coronation gown. 

"S-stop."

"Mm-mm," I denied her, before rolling up the fabric in my hands.

She recoiled as I dragged it past her calves, her legs bending up to her stomach. "Stop it!" She pleaded again, but to no avail.

I threw the material around her hips, revealing herself completely. She stared at me with wide eyes, tears streaming down her face. Even still, I could tell she was livid!

"D-damn you!" She swore again. I merely laughed, turning my attention to her round cheeks, the only thing left covering it up were her underwear.

"Elsa, it's like this," I explained, "It didn't have to escalate this far, but now... you're making me very… excited.

"I want you. And if you still want to enlighten me about your 'curse,' afterwards, that would be cool."

She looked at me grudgingly, taking in the words I'd said. I _wanted_ her. "You… you're a _harlot."_ She accused.

I giggled. "Maybe I am."

The _harlot_ princess, about to take the queen, all bound and defenseless. The thought made me feel warm, but ironically, it was already happening. This was really happening.

If Elsa didn't like it, she could suck it up. _I_ didn't like being left for thirteen years, but at least she had a say in what was going on now… but not anymore.

I brought my hand back to her bottom, giving it a light squeeze. Her eyes averted away from me, and so did her hips. She started shuffling away again, but I didn't let her move very far.

I felt her legs trembling under me, and it was adorable. Her leggings covered up most of her legs, but they stopped just under her thighs.

I would take care of those later… But for now, I slid my hand down her, poking at her nether regions. Yes, I'd go there.

In all my years of loneliness, I had plenty of free time. Most of it was spent wandering outside the castle walls, but when I wasn't exploring outside, the only place I could go was inside.

Not inside the castle, but… er, somewhere deeper. There were plenty of books in the library to inspire me, books I never thought would be present in a castle! Not to mention my years as a moody teenager helped a lot, as well.

Surely, Elsa must've had the same experience, especially considering she had her whole life to herself. But I was wondering what it would be like… for someone else to give it to you? That would surely be my goal for tonight, since she wouldn't be answering any of my questions.

She made quiet, exasperated noises as I began to rub her through her panties, her head on the floor. The only support she had were her two tied hands, which wasn't doing her any good by the looks of it.

"A-ah—!" She gasped out, holding her hands to her chest. I continued my strokes in a circular motion, using my other arm to hold her down. 

"Anna… stop it..! You can't do this!" She begged.

"I can, and I will," I said simply. My heart raced as I felt the slightest bit of her moisture grow from my ministrations. It was working.

"Aha," I chuckled innocently, "You're getting wet."

She said nothing, only continuing her quiet whimpers as I worked, sliding my finger up and down her slit. I felt her wetness spread across the fabric, tainting it further. _Her linens will get completely soaked if I keep this up… that would be fun to see!_

It was obvious at this point. She was aroused. Otherwise she wouldn't be this wet… I smiled, owning the fact that I'd made my sister feel this way. Where there was an argument earlier, now there was only… well, this.

Eventually, her short gasps for breath formed words, as she managed to utter, "Aannhhaa… p-please stop."

It was barely coherent, but either way I acted like I didn't understand. "What was that?"

"Please, stop!" 

"Mmmh…" I hummed into her ear. "I don't want to."

"Y-you have to!" She pleaded.

I ignored her, pushing slightly harder than before to tease her. I felt her begin to drip down the length of my forearm, which surprised me.

"Wow… how'd you get so wet so fast?" I grinned. "You must really want this."

She only responded with a low moan, but when I curled my finger around the fabric, she gasped.

"Nnh! No, Anna!" She breathed, but she smothered her face back into the floor when I pulled it down her thighs. She moaned again as the cool air of the hallway blew onto her now exposed lips.

I took in the sight of her sacred area, noting its differences from my own. I also noticed it was completely clean! I mean, I also liked to keep it tidy down there, but I didn't realize my sister would do the same.

I should've guessed though, she's the queen. Supposed to be pretty and organized and all that.

"Elsa, look at me." I said. She slowly lifted her head to face back at me, gritting her teeth.

"You aren't going to stop, are you?" She asked nervously.

"Why should I? We've already come this far…" And with that, I gently stuck my finger into her wet lips, stopping right outside her entrance.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream, letting out a few gasps at the new feeling. "Hhng..!" 

I teased her entrance by swishing my finger along her slit, making occasional dips, but never plunging entirely. Her legs contracted and spasmed at the pleasure, but I held her down like a rider on a bull, struggling to stay on.

"Ohh..! Anna, stop! Stop!" She pleaded, but it was no use now. I looked away from my task for a momeng, averting my attention to her face. She was staring back at me, cheeks a deep shade of red.

We locked eyes, and I saw the tears coming back. "Hhmm… please, no more!"

"Are you gonna tell me everything?" I asked. Yes, I was still bent on that. Obviously, I didn't care as much given what was going on _right now,_ but I still deserved to know.

"No! You can't know." She's so stubborn! The only reason I'm doing this is because she won't talk… I mean, obviously there were more factors into having my finger graze against Elsa's private parts, but still.

Sighing, I slid my finger away from her. She gasped as I pulled my hand out, seemingly glad that I was finally heeding her words. I looked behind us, and spotted her gloves, still strewn on the floor.

_Perfect… You boys will have something better to do tonight, rather than lying on the floor. That's Elsa's job._

I crawled over to them, picking up both of the gloves in my hand. Then, I returned to Elsa's prone body. I shifted myself onto her, showing her the gloves in hand.

"W-what are you doing?" She inquired.

Face stern, but playful, I gave her one of the gloves. "Here. It's not much, but you can hold onto this when… y'know."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "H-huh?"

I waved the other glove in my hand, before scrunching it up into a ball. "As for this one…"

I held her chin, tilting her head up. "What are you doing? Don't!"

She tried to turn away again, but I hooked her mouth with my finger, making her gasp. "N-no!"

She finally seemed to understand what I was doing, her eyes widening before I gently crammed the glove into her open mouth.

"There. Now you can be as loud as you want." I said darkly.

The cyan color of her satin gloves immediately began to darken as her saliva coated it entirely. "S-stop..!" She tried saying.

Giving her a light smile, I moved my hand back down there, ready for action. She began speaking quickly into her glove, but I couldn't make anything of it. 

I straddled her from the behind, curving my back so my head was level with hers.

"Hm," I hummed. "If you say something I can understand, I'll stop."

I was only met with garbled english, probably a feeble attempt at reasoning with me. "Ah. Well then, here I go!" 

"Humgph!" She whimpered. I chuckled at the sound; it was almost a word, but not quite. 

She immediately squeezed her glove when I began to tease her entrance. She stared back at me with hooded eyes, her face covered in the most shameful look I'd see from any queen.

I rubbed my hand furiously against her, especially toying with the sensitive button she had. If I enjoyed touching that spot myself, she would absolutely love it.

Her eyes began to leak for the hundredth time tonight, but out of pleasure or shame I couldn't tell. Either way, it was clear she was feeling it, even if she wouldn't admit it. Elsa was stubborn that way, but I love it.

"Annghhff… Hahhh.." She moaned. It was amazing, there was something about hearing her muffled sounds that I absolutely _adored._

"You're enjoying this…" I whispered into her ear. She said something into the satin that sounded a lot like "please," but I couldn't tell for sure.

I let go of her legs and placed my hand on her hair, curling her bangs between my fingers. Her blonde hair was like silk moving over my palm, and when she looked to me with pleading eyes, it only inspired me to quicken my pace.

Her body produced a series of wet noises as I thrusted my finger into her, and she could only let out muffled moans into her glove.

"Elsa," I murmured.

"Hrmmgfff…"

"I'm gonna use two fingers, okay?"

"Mmmf..!" she protested.

I wasn't sure what she'd said, but before I could ask to clarify, she shook her head in rapid movements.

"Ah… Well, that's too bad, isn't it?" I smirked.

Her eyes widened, along with a frown. I blew hot air onto her face playfully, making her bangs go all a-flutter.

It was pretty.

I prepared my ring finger to join my middle inside her, slowly pushing it into her walls. She let out another quiet whimper, clutching her spare glove tightly. 

"Good girl," I praised her. "Such a good girl."

The hallway was relatively silent, save for her soft moans and the loud _shlick, shlick_ noises that filled both of our ears. It was probably embarrassing for her, knowing that I was also listening to the sounds of her own arousal, but I honestly didn't mind them. If anything, I enjoyed the music.

Then, Elsa made a strained noise to signal my attention. I raised my brow in questioning, but saw her hands moving frantically, pointing at the gag I'd placed.

"What's this? Do you want to speak?" I asked.

She nodded her head quickly. 

"Mm… But should I let you?" I teased.

She looked at me with pleading eyes again, and this time I gave in. "Fine then."

I reached over and pulled the glove from her mouth, prompting her to let out a loud sigh. The satin was completely soaked in saliva, but that was no big issue.

"P-please!" She begged in a hushed voice. "Please, stop! I-I'm about to…"

"You're almost there?" I asked.

"Y-yes! Stop this, I don't want to feel…"

I smiled. "You don't want release? After all this?"

"N-no!"

She was lying to herself. I bet if I'd stopped right now, she'd beg for me to continue anyway, but I'd save her the further embarrassment. 

"Hmph. I'm not going to stop." I told her. 

"P-please!" She begged again.

Instead, I pushed the satin back into her mouth, and she gave me a defeated expression. It was almost pitiful, but the look was more satisfying than anything. 

I continued my violations of her most private place, enjoying that wet noise that she produced. Now I've done it… I've sent my sister over the edge.

Knowing what was about to happen, Elsa clasped her hands together, the glove being crushed in-between. With her eyes squeezed shut, I was able to get a full view of her crimson face, and it was beautiful.

She smushed her face into the floor, letting out one last moan, her hips bucking backwards. "Hah..!" She uttered. "Annahh..!" 

I was delighted to hear my name leave her lips as she experienced her first orgasm given by me. Her walls contracted onto my digits, tightening as her liquids coated my whole hand. 

"Oohhff..!!" She squealed, spasming under me. As she convulsed under the heat, I leaned forward and kissed her cheek, causing her to shudder even more.

Eventually, her paroxysm came to an end, but she continued to tremble. I reached forward and pulled out the glove, a small puddle of saliva spilling onto the floor.

"Oh, wow." I said, holding up the soaked article. "You must've really liked it." 

"Hnnh…"

Chuckling, I pulled my fingers out of her, before bringing it up to our faces. Her eyes looked down at my dripping palm, before turning away in shame.

"Aw, don't feel embarrassed!" I laughed. "It's okay!"

She nervously turned her head back to look at me, eyes refusing to meet mine. "You… you…" She squeaked, failing to find words.

I grinned and licked my lips, before placing my two fingers onto my lower lip. She looked at me in horror, realizing what I was threatening to do.

"Don't do that! That's nasty!"

My mischievous grin only widened before I parted my lips. My sister's taste was… unique. It was very aromatic, but it had less flavor than expected. I'm not complaining though, there was a hint of saltiness to her, and the same herby taste of her mouth reflected down here as well.

Her face flushed when I stared at her seductively, waving my tongue in between my two fingers. 

She brought her hands up to hide her face again, but kept her eyes visible as she gazed back at me. "You're so adorable, Elsa," I murmured. "No wonder I'm so excited… The both of us are."

I reached forward to pull her hands away, before kissing her again. She let out a little whine of protest, but it was followed by a short moan. 

"Anna… I- you're so…" She stutters. "Oh, I'm so ashamed!"

I pulled away from her, a strand of saliva dripping between our lips. "What for?" I asked. "It's just me. There's nothing to be upset about, really!"

"I'm…! Y-you gave me an o-orgasm, Anna!"

"And the problem is…?" I smirked. She looked at me incredulously. "Whatever, Elsa. It was clear you liked my fingers in your-"

"A-anna!"

I giggled in response, before reaching down to grope her breast. She immediately lurched backwards, but paused. "D-don't! Are you still...?" She started.

"Mhm." 

"H-harlot." She repeated.

"Say that again." I contested.

"I've made my point."

I brought my hand up to her collar, pulling her close. "If you think I deserve that title so much, allow me to fulfill it." _More than I already have, anyway._

Ready for another round, I leaned in before crashing my lips against hers. 

This time, she didn't even try to stifle the moan that'd pass her lips, which really surprised me. "You want this." I smirked.

"I don't." She gasped out.

I went to touch her chest again, making her shudder again. "You do. I can tell, but don't worry. I'm willing to help."

I then reached for her wrists, undoing the ribbon. "I thought I'd let you have your hands back. It'll be easier for you to hold onto something while I perform my… next trick."

When the ribbon was loose enough, she pulled her hands away, rising up on her elbows. "W-what are you doing?"

I licked my lips and rolled myself over her. "Hehe. This is fun." I then pressed my weight on her, smushing her onto the floor.

"Nnn..!! Stop it, Anna! Gods, you're so… You're so big!" She said in a strained voice. Effectively trapping her, I giggled and kissed her yet again. 

Could you blame me, though? I'll never get used to this. I slowly began to trail down her neck, and then past her rising chest.

I began sinking down her body, crawling lower and lower. I grazed my lip past her stomach, still being able to taste her through the scent of her gown.

As I went further down, closer to her _you-know-what,_ she realized my full intent. When I looked back up at her, her eyes were wide with shock. "You wouldn't go that far." She breathed.

This made me laugh a little. I pulled her panties down a little more, giving myself full access. "Oh, Elsa…" I said in a sultry tone. "You don't even know."

She gave me a look of annoyance, before turning away and muttering, "F-fine."

"Fine, what?"

"You can… you can do it."

Well, this was it. Elsa's submission made my body ache with arousal, but it wasn't my turn yet! I bit my lip in anticipation of what I was about to do, before she spoke again.

"J-just go slow, okay?"

I nodded. She placed her arms to her sides, resting on her back, waiting for the inevitable.

 _Why is this so exciting?_ Seeing Elsa's chest rise and fall quickly made me very excited. Returning to the task at hand, seeing her so wet down here was just… pure bliss.

I experimentally slid my finger along her once again, a quiet mewl passing her lips. The clear liquid coated my finger, and I sampled another taste of her. 

And then, the first flick of my tongue. It was like magic! The instant I dragged my tongue up her slit, her legs immediately locked up.

Before long, I had fully latched my lips onto her, rolling my tongue against her sensitivity. "AH! G-gods, I said go slow!"

As she writhed under me, I reached out to hold her hands. She instantly squeezed back, increasing the volume of her moans. Surely, if she were loud enough, the guests five floors down would hear us.

Her hips bucked upwards, forcing me to recline my head a little. She was basically forcing herself into my face, and she had the audacity to call _me_ 'harlot?'

I honestly didn't mind though; in fact, I was happy that she was chasing her desire, but it amused me nonetheless. I freed one of my hands from her grasp and pushed her hips back onto the floor.

"Mm.. naughty, naughty, Elsa." I teased. My chin was dripping with her fluid, and I wiped myself on her gown. 

"W-wha…" She panted. "Why did you stop?"

"Were you close?" I asked teasingly.

She gave me a distressed look. "So close! P-please!"

I grinned again, and brought a single finger back to her entrance. I slowly slid it in again, a low moan making its way. "Say how much you want me."

"H-huh?"

"Say you want me. I want to hear you admit it."

"B-but I..! Anna, _please!"_ She implored.

"Do you want release?"

Elsa gazed at me, and she was trapped. If she wanted another orgasm, she'd have to beg, and she knew it.

"I-I..! I want..!" She stuttered.

She squeezed my hand again when I curled my finger up inside her. "What is it?"

"I want you to _drown_ in me!"

Wow. Wow, that wasn't what I expected at all. I thought she'd mumble something cutesy, and I'd carry on, but this was pure lust. This was pure _desire._

And so, I continued where I had left off and stuck my tongue where it shouldn't be. I was fingering and licking her simultaneously, and this time I couldn't hold her down as she bucked high into the air again, crying out wantonly.

Even though my mouth was overflowing with liquid, I was genuinely happy. Obviously, we were in the middle of doing unspeakable things, but the simpleness of being with her, and holding her hand was enough for me.

"Ah.. hahn..! Anna, I..!" She groaned.

Slurping down the contents of her arousal, I lifted my head and spoke.

"Almost finished?"

"Y-yes!" She uttered. I pulled my finger out of her, giving her nothing but my tongue.

"Do it in my mouth." I said, pressing my tongue against her.

"Y-you're weird."

"I want it. Now hurry up!"

She let out a shuddering sigh, before tensing up her legs. And when I kissed her sensitive nub, her thighs slunk to the floor as she came.

She all but screamed out into the hallway. Without the glove muffling her sounds of pleasure, her wails reverberated through the halls over and over again. It was a little bit spooky, but knowing the source calmed my beating heart.

She spilled out of my mouth, the fluid dripping down my chin and over my cleavage. When I rose over her body, I noticed she had a free hand.

"Why didn't you cover your mouth?" I asked quizzically. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't complaining. I just thought she'd be more adamant about keeping quiet. After all, there could be maids just a floor down. Not _everyone_ is at the party.

"I… I thought you'd like listening to it." She admitted.

I gasped. The naughtiness of our queen!

"Oh!" I squealed. She turned away, her lips curving upwards in the slightest.

She shied away, blocking the view of her face with her hands. I leaned forward a little. "You ought to repay me for that someday, Elsa."

"If you still believe I'll tell you anything about–"

"No, no. That's not what I mean. We should switch roles, right?"

She parted her fingers, peering at me behind her shutters "W-wha..?"

I took her hands in mine. She trembled as I pulled them away from her face, revealing her pink cheeks.

Slowly but surely, I backed up, forcing her to follow. She sputtered nervously as she looked at me, her face level with my thighs. Now, our positions had been reversed.

"W-what would you have me do?" She asked timidly. 

"You really don't know?" I asked. Surely she would've picked up a thing or two given the service I'd just provided her. "Well, you should probably see it first."

I pulled my dress up, bunching up the fabric around my hips. She looked down and was greeted by my favorite pair of undergarments. It was a dark green color with golden stitches around the edges.

Simple enough, but I liked them… and I was glad Elsa could enjoy the style as well. At least it has more design than her plain white ones. Boring!

"Sh-should I… Do you want me to…" she stuttered. "What do I do?"

It was adorable. Even though I literally just did her, she had no clue what to do. I stifled a giggle (as to not humiliate her further), and held her hands in mine. She looked on as I brought them to the hem of my panties, and prompted her to remove them.

"Go on then… See for yourself." I egged her on. 

With shaky hands, she slowly pulled the fabric of my underwear down, and then visibly tensed up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Her demeanor quickly lessened, though she still seemed a bit uneasy. "I'm sorry!" she said quickly. "I've never done anything like this.

"And seeing you so bare, knowing what I'm about to do… what you _already_ did…"

"It's okay." I assured her. "You can go at your own pace." 

She nodded, before pulling my underwear a bit further down. _Oh man. She's really doing this. The tension is killing me, it's making me so wet!_

"Anna… if I do anything wrong… just tell me, okay?"

"You won't."

She sighed, and sunk her head even lower between my nether regions, before closing her eyes.

I began breathing heavily, waiting for her to get a move on. She parted her lips, her small, pink tongue making its way to the front. 

_Yes, yes!_

When she placed her mouth over my little button, the results were instantaneous. There were shockwaves rippling through my stomach! Not necessarily my whole body—it wasn't that intense—but enough to make me moan quietly.

Then, she began dragging her tongue up and down, covering my entire area. _That_ was what made me begin to gasp and shudder. I felt my face burning, and now I knew how she felt! It was a little embarrassing to let Elsa hear such vulgar noises, but given that I'd put her through much _rougher_ stimulations, I could talk all I wanted.

Either way, she probably liked hearing them.

"Ohh, Elsa!" I mewled. "T-that's amazing..!"

My thighs began shaking harder from the pleasure, and I struggled to prop myself up on my elbows. Even my arms were weak from this feeling, but imagine how it felt to have fingers inside there.

"Ungg..!" Elsa grunted, taking in my fluids. I'm surprised, I wasn't this wet before! Now it's almost everywhere! Struggling to even keep my eyes open, I faced Elsa and noticed one of her arms moving quickly below her waist.

The naughty girl was fingering herself as she tasted me! Now that's not fair at all!

Even while working on me, she was still getting some of the fun. I was actually really happy to see this though; I never realized Elsa touched herself as well, another thing we have in common!

It made me feel more connected to her in a way, but funny I should say that while we're in the middle of this!

She moaned into my loins, momentarily stopping her licks, succumbing to her own touch.

Lucky stiff got _three_ orgasms! 

I urged her to continue, bringing my hands up to press her head into myself. She let out a little grunt when I added light pressure, and she restarted her process.

"E-Elsa!" I moaned. Every flick of her tongue brought me closer and closer, and it was maddening how slow she was going. 

So, I pressed her harder into my throbbing heat, the feeling overriding my better judgement. She whimpered as I forced her to go on, her golden hair flowing in-between my fingers.

Having gotten the hint, she began her licks faster, taking me in like a thirsty puppy and his water bowl. I gasped at the pleasure, her tongue lashing out at me angrily. 

"H-hnah..! Elsa, j-just like that!" I sighed. "I'm almost there!"

She let out a muffled sound in acknowledgement, bringing up both of her arms to keep my thighs from crushing her head. 

I was overjoyed when I felt the wetness of her left hand coat my leg, remnants of her earlier actions. Glad I'm not the only royal in Arendelle who partakes in self-gratification!

Then, she put all her effort back onto my sensitive nub, and it threw me over the edge.

"AHN! Elsa, I'm... gonna..!" I told her.

She gave me a wide-eyed look, but didn't stop.

Shockwaves more intense than anything I could give to myself spread throughout my entire body, and I was screaming.

I wasn't a screamer, I really wasn't! However, Elsa's nervous little tongue was way too much. Despite her safeguards, my thighs unintentionally seized up, and she let out a yelp of surprise as I held her in place. 

"Ah..! Hah..!" I panted, my chest heaving.

I released her from the hold of my legs, and she quickly backed away, her lips quivering from what had just transpired. "G-gods, there's so much!" She cried.

I looked down. I was certainly not as wet as she was before, but wow, that's a big mess. 

I was spilling onto the carpeted floor, only adding onto the puddles she made earlier. Someone was going to have to clean that up…

I looked back up. Elsa was wiping herself off on her cape, while making little whimpering noises. _Too cute…_

I watched as she wiped away the leftovers of my release, dripping down her face and chest. "I hope you're satisfied…" She muttered.

"A-ah… I am. You're really good at that." I hummed, my stomach untightening. 

She blushed, pulling her panties up and covering herself. It was then that I decided to tease her, "So, I supposed you enjoyed yourself?"

"H-huh?"

"I saw where your hands wandered while you were on me." I smirked.

Her cheeks flared a deep red, and I bit my lip teasingly. I crawled over to her, my gown flowing back over my legs. I felt myself dripping down my thigh as I moved, but I didn't pay any attention.

"Anna…" She whined as I closed in on her, our noses barely touching. "J-just hurry up and do it."

"Do what?"

"Do… what you're about to do."

She brought a hand up to clutch her beating heart, which was so loud I thought I could hear it.

"And what am I about to do?" I grinned.

"Do I really have to say..?"

"Mhm." I nodded fervently. 

"J-just kiss me already."

I grinned before our lips met again. I could taste myself on her, and I bet I had a bit of her scent left on my lips as well, as weird as that might sound. The thought of Elsa tasting herself drove me on, and I opened my mouth, deepening the kiss.

It was as passionate as before, but this time Elsa was kissing back… sometimes it's good to not be doing all the work. 

Appreciating her efforts, I leaned into her a little more and let out a moan, "Elsa…"

She held my arms rather tightly, trying not to fall backwards. But then I kept pressing forward, and eventually she was on the bottom again. "Anna…" she whined. "This isn't fair." 

"Did you like that?" I asked teasingly.

She stared at me with hazy eyes before biting her lip. "I… a little." She admitted.

That was enough for me. I pressed my head down and kissed her again, just a quick one. "I like you a lot, Elsa." I said softly.

"I… I know." She panted, resting on her elbows. "Too much for your own good, in fact."

I giggled. Eventually, our breathing slowed, and we were able to think clearly again. _Wow! What an experience!_ I didn't want it to end. After this night was over, I'd probably never see her again for the next month or two. So I thought of an idea to extend this moment just little longer, and I asked:

"Elsa, do you think… We could stay in your room together? Just for tonight?"

It was a long-shot, and I knew it. But still, after everything that's happened in the last ten minutes or so, I wanted to rest. Elsa's room was the closest, and I'd never been inside!

She hesitated, her face scrunching up. She looked worried, but also as if in great thought. Eventually, she sighed, finishing her contemplation. 

"I suppose… there's nothing else I can do." She stated. "Perhaps I can be flexible, just for tonight. And anyway, I didn't think you'd tie me up, either." 

She added that last part nonchalantly, but I still gave her a guilty smile.

She stood up, wobbling on the way. Probably knees weak from all the fun she's had. I smiled at the thought, and I stood alongside her.

I then bent over to pull my under-linens up… still wet, but oh well. Elsa retrieved her two gloves, but held the _used_ one at the end of a finger.

We walked to the entrance of her room, this time without dancing around the hall like mad dogs. Well, this was it. All the years of sitting outside this door, and I was finally granted clearance.

She pushed open the door, and I slowly followed. The instant I'd entered, a wave of chills shrouded me, and I missed the warmth of the hallway almost immediately.

I shivered, and she noticed. "S-sorry, it's a little cold in here…" I said. Ilooked at her, and she was completely pale; more than normal, I mean. "D-do you sleep with your window open, Elsa?"

She turned to me, a frightened expression on her face. "I'm sorry!" She said suddenly. "I'm sorry it's cold. I can't contr–"

She shut her mouth. "It's okay. There's nothing to apologize for. I'm just wondering how… I mean, it's July."

She faced away, but then moved onto the bed. "I'm sorry," she said again. "Maybe I can do something about it." 

I walked towards the bed, and took her hands. "It's alright. I know what you're talking about."

She gave me a puzzled look.

"We can cuddle!"

I shuffled onto her sheets and took my shoes off, making myself comfortable. She eyed me before sighing and finally easing up.

It was then that I actually took the opportunity to look around. In all my life, I had the whole castle to explore, and this was the only one room forbidden to me. Not a secret bunker somewhere, not a hidden library with ancient texts, but my sister's room. And I was finally inside.

The wallpaper was a light shade of purple, which suited her. It was incredibly spacious, which I hadn't even noticed; way more room than anyone would need in a bedroom.

"Anna, you're… you're sleeping in that?" Elsa suddenly spoke up. She was behind a privacy screen, her head poking over the top, presumably changing.

Oh, right. The gown I'd been wearing when we just had sex. "Er… yeah?" I could've ran to my room to change, which was just the next room over, but I wasn't going anywhere.

She walked out from behind the covers, holding her arms nervously. Her nightgown was a deep blue dress, the design not dissimilar to the coronation gown she'd worn. Her hair was let loose some, still tied into a bun behind her head, but it wasn't as tight as before. "You can wear one of my old nightgowns then." She said. I blinked at her, slightly astounded. 

"You'd let me?"

"It's not that big of a deal. It's already over there, just… don't wear a dirtied dress on my bed." She said.

No complaints from me! I scooted off her mattress and walked behind the screen. She moved over to the bed and awkwardly plopped onto it. Poor girl probably hasn't had anyone else in her room in years… I mean, aside from the maids from time to time.

There was a dress similar to the one she was wearing on a coat rack, but just one size smaller. I slid out of the outfit I'd chosen for the ceremony, and donned Elsa's old dress. It fit almost perfectly, just a bit loose. Perfect for breathing space though, so I didn't mind. I also undid my hair some, letting it fall behind me.

When I returned to Elsa, she seemed calmer. I also noticed that I wasn't shivering as much anymore; that seemed to make her happy.

I liked the dress she'd given me, the thought of wearing something she used to own was oddly heart-warming. Well, still owns, but not using anymore. _Not to mention it smells like her._

She was resting on her side, looking at me attentively. I strode over to her and sat opposite to her. When the mattress dipped under my weight she shifted uncomfortably. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Afraid I'll take you in your own bedroom?"

I gave her a smug look. As appealing as that sounded, I was spent. No doubt she was as well (three orgasms!), and no way I could do that to her again so soon. Not even ten minutes had passed since we were panting heavily in the hallway!

She blushed at my comment, but relaxed. "You've never been in here, and I don't know what to do now that you are. And you're sleeping in here… with me, in the same bed!"

I rested my head on my arm and looked at her. "That's okay! We used to sleep together as kids, right?"

She nodded. "I guess so. Just don't try anything weird, okay?"

I smiled naughtily, "No promises!"

And with that, I climbed under her blankets. We faced each other, and I went pink. "Kiss me goodnight?"

The request made her blush as well, but she closed her eyes and moved forward slightly. I instantly took it and happily kissed her. Damn, I'll never get used to her taste. It lingered on my lips when we pulled away, a satisfying feeling.

She was panting again. Wow, just a quick kiss and she's already like this? She seemed to acknowledge her current state and pouted, turning her body around and facing away.

I laughed at her expense, reaching my arms out and hugging her tightly. "Awwn, Elsa! You're too cute. I love it."

She made a strained noise as I squeezed her waist tighter, effectively spooning her. "Anna…" She whined. I could feel her heartbeat, my chest pressed against her back. It was racing! 

"Calm down, sis," I cooed. "It's alright."

I entwined my legs with hers, the two of us sharing our warmth. Where I was shivering in this room earlier, I was now cuddling with the one I loved most in this world. My beloved sister.

Her heartbeats quelled as she felt my breathing on her neck, and then she spoke in such a soft voice. "I love you, Anna." 

I soared. I grinned so widely that if she were to see it, she would've thought I'd gone mad. "Love you too, Elsa." I replied.

I held her in this position, keeping her close. We could get as intimate as possible, but this is what I wanted the most. This was real love. 

Eventually, I felt her breathing slow, and she drifted off to sleep. _What a day. To think I'd wake up in my room, and fall asleep in Elsa's!_

Well, I was here now. With nothing else left to do, I matched my rhythm with my sister, and let my dreams take me.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! I tried writing a non-con fic, since the drawing is a bit rapey, but I couldn't do it. That's why there is consent later into the smut.  
> I'm also planning on rewriting this fic from Elsa's POV. So if you're interested, look out for that! It'll be a chapter two on this fic.  
> Comments and criticism is always appreciated! Anyway, here is the picture this fic is based off of:
> 
> https://imgur.com/a/DrFT11w


End file.
